


Your Eyes Are Kind of Amazing

by tenerifeharry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Café, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I just started writing and, It is all fluff, Its honestly fluff thats it, Kissing, London, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, harry works at a coffee shop, i dont know, just cute, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of fluff, louis is a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenerifeharry/pseuds/tenerifeharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your eyes are kind of amazing,” he scribbles out on the paper cup, before filling it with black tea.</p><p>As he is about to stuff the pound note in his pocket, he catches sight of a black marking.</p><p>“Your dimples may kill me. -L”</p><p> </p><p>or Harry works at a café and Louis has got eyes like the actual ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Are Kind of Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY LISTEN.  
> This is the first fic I have ever posted on here, and its also my first completed larry fic.  
> It's so so SO short, but if you need a fluff fix this is it.  
> I would absolutely love your feedback, I am working on a longer, more complex fic so some feedback would be amazing.  
> I really hope you enjoy this, it didn't take me long at all to write, so it it just fun and fluffy.  
> Also I totally used Ed Sheeran lyrics because he's kind of a genius that's all!  
> THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!

The door chimes, and Harry is met with the actual ocean.

Okay, maybe not the actual ocean but this boy- this mans eyes are probably as close to the ocean that you can get. 

Usually Harry isn’t upfront with his feelings, sneaking glances and all but right now he wants to march up to the beautiful boy and ask for his hand in marriage. 

He pushes that thought to the back of his mind for later, focusing on the fact that all he sees are these eyes, and these eyes don’t even know him yet. 

“Mornin’, what’ll it be?” Harry asks, his voice only slightly catching.

“Black tea please” The smaller boy replies, flashing his teeth.

Harry thinks he may have died and gone to heaven, because honestly eyes like that along with an angelic smile, it just isn't fair.

“Right, coming up” Harry says, stumbling over his words.

The boy turns on his heel to walk away before Harry stops him.

“Sorry- what’s your name?”   
The Boy With The Eyes, as Harry has named him, takes a glance around the practically empty café, but complies with Harry anyway.

“Louis”

“Louis, thank you.” 

Louis retreats back to a table in the corner, and God must be playing Harry because the light from the window shines perfectly on Louis’ face, making his silhouette shine perfectly.

Harry turns to grab a cup and write out Louis on it.

He pauses, praying that he spelled it correctly, before writing something else.

“Your eyes are kind of amazing,” he scribbles out on the paper cup, before filling it with black tea.

He steps cautiously towards the table, clearing his throat before setting the cup in front of Louis, brushing off a thank you and shuffled back behind the counter.

Harry cursed the café for being so empty, looking for something to keep himself busy, placing over in Louis’ direction, awaiting his reaction. 

He caught it a few moments later, Louis turning the cup, his cheeks turing a rosy shade of red, and his eyes lighting up.

Harry smirks, dimples hallowing his cheeks, as he continues to sweep the invisible dust from the floor.

A tap on the shoulder snaps Harry’s head up, only to be met with the piercing blue eyes once more.

“I forgot to tip you, I apologize.” The boy says, keeping this voice even.

Harry takes the pound note, and Louis walks out of the shop, Harry left with a single pound, and a feeling of loss. Did he mess up? Oh God was he straight? 

As he is about to stuff the pound in his pocket, he catches sight of a black marking.

“Your dimples may kill me. -L”

Harry’s face lights up brighter than the sun, the killer dimples more visible than ever.

~

So it continued, countless coffee cups, countless pound notes.

Neither Louis nor Harry ever got rid of any single one of them.

~

Coffee cups turned into conversations, ones that created a line of impatient customers, awaiting Harry’s attention. 

To their misfortune, his attention would always be on the boy with the eyes. 

It was a Saturday, and Louis came into the café, always ordering a black tea.

Can I pick you up tonight, at seven?, Harry wrote out.

It was twenty minutes later when Harry felt a note slip into his pocket, Louis’ address scribbled across it.  
~

Harry caught sight of Louis jogging down the few steps leading up to his flat, and rushed around the car to open the door for him.

“Why, thank you. Sorry I don’t have a pound to tip, sir.” Louis said with a wink.

Harry pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

They decided on a pizza restaurant, both understanding neither of them could exactly afford a five star joint. 

Harry felt as if he could be himself around Louis, a way he hadn’t felt much since he moved to London.

Louis’ laughter was another thing Harry had grown to love, he went out of his way to hear the laugh that sounded like music.

“Haz, I’m assuming you didn’t just come to the city to pursue your dream of being a barista, what do you want to do?” Louis asked.

Harry didn’t feel pressured, or judged about his future when talking to Louis, he felt at ease.

“I really want to be a musician, you know? Singing, guitar the whole thing. I was going to school for law but it really isn’t what I want to do, you know? I just want to sing, make people happy.” 

Louis’ eyes light up, a smile playing on his lips.

“I’m a writer, journalist really, but I love writing songs, its my actual passion.”   


“This is a tad amazing, you know that?” Harry said, mesmerized by this boy, a boy too good for this world.

~

It was summer, and Harry and Louis were tangled together, arms crossing over chests, legs intertwined, only a white sheet draped over them.

Harry woke up to Louis’ slumbering face, peaceful and soft.

Harry’s stirring caused Louis’ to blink his eyes open, meeting them with Harry’s ember ones.

It was then Harry felt an absolute release, his heart bursting. Something was coursing through his veins, building over the last three months.

In that moment he felt love, unfiltered, complete love. Love, for this boy who walked into his coffee shop months ago. Love, for the boy with the blue eyes.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Harry whispered lazily into Louis’ ear, close enough louis could feel his breath shuddering through him.

“I think I’ve been in love with you for a while now.” The smaller boy replied, his smile drunk with love.

Harry pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his lips, and another, and another.

I love you was always written on Louis’ tea cup.

~  
Harry’s drawer at Louis’ apartment was growing increasingly bigger, and he even had his own toothbrush, standing tall next to Louis’. Louis had decided it was only right to have Harry move in with him, economically and all that.

That, and falling asleep next to Harry every night didn’t seem too horrible.

It was as easy as breathing being with Harry, and having a bit more oxygen in his flat seemed quite appealing as well.

That day, he walked into the café spotting Harry’s forest green eyes light up as he chatted with an elderly woman who had become a regular at the small shop.

Louis took his regular seat, watching Harry interact with customers, making people smile, and making them happy.

Yes, he was absolutely gone for this boy.

It happened like any other day, Louis’ tea had a note written on it, and Harry’s face had love written on it.

This time though, he didn't tip Harry his pound, but a key.

Waiting until Harry began wiping down a table, Louis snuck behind him, slipping the house key into Harry’s pocket, waiting next to him.

“Move in?” Louis had written at the top of the key.

Harry spun around to meet Louis’ eyes, crashing their lips together.

“Of course, love” Harry said between kisses.

“We’ll be a minute!” Harry called out to his co-worker, leading Louis into the back of the shop.

They were both absolutely head over heels.

~

Even a year later, Louis always stopped into the café to grab his tea, Harry always writing a small encouragement for the day on each and every cup.  


Now it also came with a quick kiss, and if they were lucky a little snog in the back.

Harry practically galloped over to Louis’ table, an extra spring in his step.

“What has got you so chipper this morning babe?” Louis asked, looking up and the boy with a mess of curls.

“I’m just really, really in love with you.” Harry said, his smile radiating.

“I’m in love with you too…wha-“   


Harry took Louis’ hand in his, got down on one knee, and looked up into the ocean of blue again.

“Lou, I’m so fucking in love with you I want to wake up to your sleepy face and tousled hair every morning. I want to make you tea and write stupid little love notes to you for as long as I possibly can. Ever since you walked into this café I was yours, I’m always going to be yours. I’m also just about as nervous as I was in April, so help me out?”   


Harry reached across the table to turn around the cup.

“Marry me?”

Louis wiped at the tears about to spill over.

“Yes, yes” He finally choked out, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

Harry instantly swooped the smaller boy up into his armed, pressing kisses all over his face.

The entire café exploded into cheers, both Louis and Harry smiling like idiots, displaying the affection for one another as if no one was watching.

“Your eyes are kind of amazing” 

“Your dimples may kill me”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sitting through all this fluff!!!!  
> I just wanted to add that your sweet comments are AMAZING and I have seen this fic mentioned a few times on twitter and it makes me SO SO SO happy to see you guys enjoying it.  
> Thank you so much.
> 
> twitter: twitter.com/raconteurlarry


End file.
